


Poolside

by KnifeBinaryPrince



Series: Just Us Three [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), F/M, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hell no, Humanoid Plaxum (Voltron), I have a thing explaining why she has legs, M/M, Multi, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, Queerplatonic Relationships, She got legs, do I feel like explaining it in this fic?, easier to work with tbh, u wait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:16:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/pseuds/KnifeBinaryPrince
Summary: Keith is tired and stressed with Lance gone, Plaxum helps until Lance returns.





	Poolside

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck you, Klaxum has become my comfort ship and I needed some way to project my need for platonic love so have at thee.
> 
> [Plaxum w/ leggums](http://klancept.tumblr.com/post/167925205207/bet-you-cant-guess-what-other-character-i-stan)

He's feeling tired and overwhelmed, ears pressed back in an angry, irritated way, warning anyone who saw him that he was better off left to his own devices.

As it happened Keith was heading to the Altean pool room, or at least one of the more private pool rooms, dodging refugees and rebellion fighters that passed him in the hall, those seeing him moving out of his way quickly, not wanting to anger the Galra anymore than he already looked.

It wasn't long before he finally made it to his destination, the doors hissing closed and locking again behind him, gold eyes closing in relief at the silence that now blanketed him, ears flicking up this way and that. Loud thuds echoed through the large room, awash with blue from the water's glow, removing his boots to land where ever fate decided on the floor. His armor came next, clawed fingers pulling at the small snaps and switches required to remove his chest plate and gauntlets, the rest coming off in quick succession until nothing remained save for a pair of boxers.

He would've cursed himself for forgetting swim trunks if he cared enough for that small detail to warrant his attention. As it so happened he didn't, his day having gone sour enough that he couldn't care any less if he tried.

A light outtake of breath left his lips in a low sigh as he walked into the water from the open incline of the pool, no determined edge on this side to be seen. He continued to wade deeper into the cool water until it reached his waist, the glow from the underwater lights rendering his skin and fur a light shade of blue, color fading out minutely into dark shadows the higher you looked.

A quick dunk under the water got the rest of him soaking, hair falling heavy in his eyes and water dripping down his face and body in shining rivulets.

A sight not going unappreciated by a certain someone lurking below the surface.

"You're really stressed." A quiet voice mused, not wanting to startle the Galra. Although the chances of that happening were little to none, they'd known each other long enough that Keith could pick out her heartbeat in a crowd if he needed to. Which he often didn't with how energetic her personality was, making her easy to spot within a few ticks at least. And knowing she was already there helped too.

Keith hummed, not denying nor confirming the statement, gold eyes opening to see pretty sea green looking back at him with a certain curious light about them.

Plaxum circled around him in the water a few times, nose not even breaking the surface as she did so, tail trailing behind her and her feet barely scraping the pool floor. Her eyes were trained on Keith, looking at every taut muscle and faded scar that covered his body, his shoulders looking tense, and noticed how his ears stood straight up and turned at every little sound, obviously on high alert. Thoughts and streams of information passed through her head as she catalogued every twitch and shiver, noticing how wound up he really was.

Scratch that, stressed was an understatement.

She swam closer towards him, standing up in front of him until she was eye level with his chin. Her tail moved behind her, swirling the water and creating shimmering waves of light in various patterns on both of their bodies, shining more off of her slick skin than his simply wet fur. She dragged her webbed hands up his chest and towards his neck, letting the cold pads of her fingers and palms rest at his neck just under his jaw, giggling quietly when a low rumble of a purr started in his chest, the vibrations tickling the sensitive pads of her hands.

"How long has Lance been gone?" Plaxum asked quietly, rubbing her thumbs in gentle circles on his jaw, not missing the stray bits and pieces of fur that clung to her wet skin. Lance had said Keith was similar to earth cats in that regard; shedding more when nervous or stressed. She wished she could see one, from the way Lance described them cats seemed really cute.

But for now she focused on the "cat" currently in front of her, making a few soft chirping sounds in response to his purrs, noticing how Keith seemed to lean into her embrace, shoulders relaxing from their tense state.

"A few days, almost a week." Keith muttered, leaning forward a bit more until his forehead was touching Plaxum's, feeling her antennae wiggle cutely against him, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Ah, that explains it." She murmured, continuing her ministrations without further comment. Keith didn't warm up to people too quickly, especially strangers. With his half Galra heritage and more than half Galra appearance, there were already enough people on edge about him. Around the regular Voltron team he was fine, he knew them, they knew him and accepted him, therefore there was no need to stress as much as he was now. But with the castle ship now being used as a base of operations for the coalition and rebellion's forces there were a lot more people he didn't know working around him and she knew he hated it, being the spectacle of unwanted stares and whispers that floated down through the hallways.

And with most of team Voltron busy with the work that needed to get done it often left Keith alone, unless Lance was free or Plaxum came back from one of her excursion trips, keeping him company until she was due to leave again.

"Hug?" Plaxum asked softly, her big, bright eyes looking into sleepy, half lidded golden ones for an answer.

Keith nodded silently, wrapping his arms around her waist and bare body as she stretched up to wrap her own arms around his neck, letting out a sharp giggle when he nosed at her facial fins before settling down at the junction where neck met shoulder, arms squeezing her gently.

Plaxum was oddly soft, it was like hugging a pillow if you were lucky enough to be able to hug her. Oddly enough that sort of feeling calmed him and if caught together Keith would usually be found messing with her fingers or squeezing the thinner parts of her tail at the fin.

Lance often described her as squishable for lack of a better term.

And Keith had to agree, even with the muscle she gained and hardened by her extensive trips she still had enough padding or softness about her to warrant the use of that term.

A few minutes passed in silence before Plaxum noticed how Keith was shivering, dragging her hands down his arms and leading him out of the pool. His shivers increased once he was out of the water, Plaxum grabbing a few towels to cover and wrap around him if only to ward off the chill. She gathered her clothes in one arm, grabbing her own towel to wrap around her body from the waist down, using her now free hand she grabbed for Keith's hand. She led him by the wrist through a back door of the pool room, an old, unused corridor by the looks of it, no one in sight to see them as they went into their shared private quarters, the mermaid laughing when Keith almost walked into the door frame, correcting himself quickly and looking away in embarrassment, ears fluffing out and flattening against the side of his head.

Plaxum shushed him quietly, telling him how cute it was that he got flustered that easy, leading him to sit on the bed before bouncing away towards the closet they shared, returning with dry pajamas for them both.

Keith grabbed his pair, opting to just put on the bottoms and retreat into the covers of their large bed, yellow eyes watching Plaxum shake the rest of herself dry, the pigtail like appendages that made up her head bouncing from side to side as she did so, eyes closed and lips pursed in concentration.

Cute.

He created an opening in the blankets for her with his arms, the mermaid slipping under the covers gratefully and immediately burying herself in Keith's warm arms. He seemed to radiate a massive amount of heat no matter what he did or where he was, something she found herself thankful for more than once.

It didn't take long for the two to fall asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Lance’s eye twitched, something slight and small, barely noticeable unless you looked closely or knew him long enough to tell when he had it with everything around him. And by Allura's nervous ticks as she spared a few glances at him she could tell. The meeting they were just apart of and now departing to leave was one of the more…difficult ones to deal with to put it lightly. One of the representatives were being particularly difficult, rebutting everything Lance suggested in creating a sort of compromise between two of the planet's races and creating trade routes and supply lines to help the coalition in defeating the Galra. Apparently helping in defeating a genocidal maniac that wouldn’t care if he wiped out the whole known universe wasn’t important enough to get past their differences. At least one side found it that way, the quieter of the two race's representatives wanted nothing more than to patch old grievances and achieve peace.

The other…not so much.

Before things could get anymore heated, (Lance’s trigger finger had been twitching precariously close to his bayard, something Allura noticed and suggested they stop) Allura interrupted them, suggesting they continue negotiations another day, nearly letting out a breath in relief that they agreed, all the participants leaving for the day back to their respective quarters, Lance and Allura going back to their transport ship and arriving at the castle ship a varga later.

Lance was more than a little on edge after that, not really saying much as him and Allura walked back to the bridge of the castle, their steps echoing through the empty halls. It was late enough that not a lot of people would be out and about this late at night. Something Lance was grateful for.

“Are you feeling alright? Besides your intent to murder ambassador Liens that is.” Allura asked amused if anything, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips as she watched for his reaction.

Her smile fell when he barely even acknowledged her, eyes focused strictly on the datapad in front of him that he held in his hands, tapping a little more forcefully than necessary, his cheek markings glowing a bit harsher than normal as well. Which was why she felt the need to interrupt him before he broke the thing.

“Okay, why don’t you stop for the night and take a breather? Or maybe even go to sleep? I don’t think I’ve seen you sleep since we’ve been off the ship. Plus I hear Plaxum's back from one of her trips.” Allura mentioned, grabbing the datapad from his hands and pushing him through the hall. Although she had barely finished her sentence before he was practically running back to his quarters, eager to see both Keith and Plaxum after so long. Laving Allura to roll her eyes, an amused smile tugging at her lips as she watched her close friend go.

  
When Lance arrived in their shared quarters he didn’t know what to expect. It surely wasn’t the sight of Plaxum laying snugly on Keith’s chest, the Galra’s wrapped over her to prevent her from falling, a low purr rumbling low in the air from him, probably having lured Plaxum asleep in the first place. He should know, he’d been the same way, still was.

With quiet steps he entered the room, closing the door as quietly as one could close an automated door and went to the bathroom. As much as he wanted to just fall into bed with them he’d rather not feel gross when doing so, therefore a shower was in order.

Once that was finished he finally allowed himself to sink into the cool sheets of their shared bed, laying his head on Keith’s free shoulder as he fell asleep.

And even if he wanted to sleep in a lot later than normal, he didn’t really mind when he was woken up by kisses being peppered on his face by both Keith and Plaxum.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm love these two♥
> 
> I love them all ;A;
> 
> I'm also in Klaxum hell so like...expect more because apparently I'm the only filling up the tags here on ao3 dot oarg and tunglr dot hell


End file.
